


There's A Lot Of Gays At Hogwarts

by Bibislut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Drarry, Implied Sexual Content, Relationship Reveal, inspired by brooklyn 99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: A drabble based on this ask I received on tumblr:if ur requests are still open i’d love to see pansmione and relationship reveal?----Ugh, I have such a thing for my Slytherin x Gryffindor couples 😉This was partly inspired by Rosa's iconic coming out scene in Brookyln 99 - I've even stolen some of the dialogue 😂
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	There's A Lot Of Gays At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can also find me as bibislut on tumblr here: [Bibislut](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bibislut)

Pansy clutched at her girlfriend’s hand, willing the warmth of her own to be able to ground Hermione whilst she worried at her lip. Girlfriend. The Slytherin had been practicing the word when she lay in bed the previous night, staring at the Gryffindor red canopy beside a mass of curls. It felt so strange yet so familiar all at once, years of teenage overthinking allowing for plenty of daydreams about her future love life. And yet, she had never been able to use it.

Of course Pansy had wondered what would come of the late nights spent panting against Granger’s neck, her pyjama top balled in her fist, lost to the incredible sounds that emerged from the Gryffindor’s mouth. But it seemed both girls lost their nerve when the sun rose, and so it continued for the next six weeks; nights spent lavished in soft touches and desperate touches alike, and days spent purposefully ignoring each other’s very existence. Maybe it was cowardice, maybe it was fear of losing this unspoken bond. Either way, it took the two achingly long, miserable weeks of Easter break for either to admit that what they had had blossomed into something more, and so when Pansy had whispered the proposition and Hermione’s fierce brown eyes had searched hers, the two had agreed to give it a real shot.

Of course, this was Hogwarts, and nothing stayed private for long. And although their closest friends were awfully good at oblivion, the rest of the student body was not. Which is why the two young women were stood just outside of the Great Hall, hands clutched tightly together, desperately gathering their courage. Pansy knew she was less anxious than Hermione, having expertly dodged and rebounded the curses flying at her all year, matching each scathing look with her own much colder one. It didn’t matter that the golden trio had accepted her apologies (albeit begrudgingly on Weasley’s part), the rest of the student body were slow to follow.

\--

Hermione cursed the turbulent waves in her stomach, urging them to quiet down. She had battled death eaters, broken wizarding law on far too many occasions, even obliviated her own parents, for Merlin’s sake! Of course all of those things had scared her, but all of them had to be done, all of them part of solving the problem. Hermione was good at that, solving problems. This problem, however, had far too many possible outcomes. Her friends could love her with open arms, or could be only okay with her relationship and so strain her friendships with them, or they could disown her. There could be shouting, cheering, jeering, laughter. So many what ifs, even if they weren’t likely.

The darker girl looked over to her girlfriend, a word she was quickly becoming accustomed to. The Slytherin caught her eye and winked at her, and that was all she needed. 

Hermione pulled Pansy forward, taking a deep breath as she walked into the Great Hall. A few heads turned, taking in the two girls, but Hermione ignored them, marching towards the Eighth Year table. Draco looked over first, a look of surprise drifting over his features, followed by a knowing smile. He nudged Harry, who took in his best friend with a look that was straight out of a muggle movie, jaw nearly hitting the ground. Neville looked over next, shock painting his face before he nodded quietly to himself. 

The sound of cutlery clattering made the two girls look over to Ron, who was looking between the two with knitted eyebrows. " 'Mione, why are you holding Parkinson's hand?" 

Hermione took a deep breath, bringing Pansy closer. "We're dating."

"Wait, what?"

"That's it. Pay up." Seamus elbowed Dean, who grunted in return.

"That is not what we bet." 

"Yes it is. I bet that there would be a Slytherin - Gryffindor couple by the end of the year." He took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"No, you bet that we'd walk in on Harry and Draco doing the dirty." Dean raised his eyebrow at him.

"Same thing."

"Not for 10 galleons, it's not."

"Wait, what?" Harry choked on his drink, blushing.

"Gentlemen, please. We can focus on those gays later. We're focusing on these gays, now." Pansy waved her arm between her and Hermione, who in turn rubbed at her forehead. Why was everyone such a mess?

"Well, I for one, think it's sweet." Luna chipped in, having bounced over excitedly at seeing the two walk in. She pulled them both in for a tight hug, Hermione and Pansy sharing a look as they pulled away.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione smiled.

"We will now allow for sixty seconds of questions, no more." Pansy tapped her watch impatiently.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked.

"Just over six weeks."

"The fact that it took you so long to make a move, is ridiculous." Draco tutted.

"Sweetheart, don't make me out your own rendezvous." Pansh quipped back, watching her best friend blush as much as the golden boy opposite him.

"What made you decide to tell us now?" This one came from Neville.

"Nothing is a secret in this place. Remember when Ron found out about Seamus and Dean?" Hermione answered. They all nodded, remembering Ron frantically avoiding discussing the two guys within the same sentence.

"Yeah, I still haven't forgotten how you called me an explosive Irish prick just to avoid saying my name next to Dean's." Seamus fake glared at Ron.

"I must say, this is going considerably better than when I came out to the ghoul at home. Medieval ghosts really aren't awake."

"You mean woke, Luna."

"Mmm, if you say so." Luna shrugged.

"Okay, we have time for one more question." Pansy said, looking at her watch.

"Oh! I've got one!" Seamus waved his arm wildly.

"Nope. Absolutely not." Pansy shook her head.

Seamus nodded. "Smart. It was not tasteful." 

"So, this is what's happening now? You're snogging Parkinson?" Ron raised his voice, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Don't be so childish. I really like her, Ron." Hermione sighed.

"You do?" Pansy turned to her girlfriend, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course, baby." The Gryffindor smiled back.

"Ew, 'Mione. Please never make me hear you say that again." Ron covered his ears.

"I have to agree with Ron. I will die happy never hearing you say 'baby' again." Harry said, patting his best friend on the back consolingly.

"Well if that's all done, I'm dying to eat dinner next to my girlfriend." Pansy declared, motioning everyone to make room for the two.

"Thank you for doing this with me." Hermione whispered as they sat down.

"I'm glad you appreciate it, because you're stuck with me now."


End file.
